


Under The Starlight

by DoctorsDemons



Category: Avengers, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Upset at a wedding of their friends, Wedding blues, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsDemons/pseuds/DoctorsDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony did not want to be at Pepper's wedding. Not that he still loved her or anything. He was just bored. How will his mood change, however, when a tall, muscular blond is sat next to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt written rather quickly,due to time pressures. I didn't get to check it through for mistakes so I apologise if there are any.

_At least there’s food at this bit, Tony thought bitterly._  
  
Okay, he had no right to be upset or angry. But that wasn’t going to stop him. He didn’t love Pepper anymore, it’s just…hard seeing her getting married. After all they've been through.  
  
Tony sat at his allocated seat and poured himself a glass of wine. He sure as hell wasn’t doing this sober.  
  
Downing the first glass he began to refill when a blonde guy sat next to him. Looking him over quickly Tony was impressed. He was of muscular build and had one hell of a face. Maybe this day wasn’t going to be so bad after all.  
  
"Hello, I’m Tony Stark owner of Stark Industries. I assume you have heard of me?"  
  
—————————————————————————————————————————————-  
  
 _Okay…That’s an interesting introduction, ___Steve thought. Okay to be fair he had heard of him. Everyone had.  
  
"Steve Rogers. I assume you were invited through the bride?" Steve answered.  
  
"Oh yes. Pepper and I are still very close, even after we broke up. Just couldn’t stay away you see."  
  
Right.  
  
Okay he wasn’t too bad. He was joking (you assumed/hoped). This was definitely an improvement on the day he had been having. Steve was sure there was some sort of rule against breaking up with someone on the day of a wedding or another type of event you both agreed to go to together.  
  
"That’s…good to know." Steve replied. "I know the groom myself. Friend of a friend."  
  
 _Of a friend of an Ex, ___Steve thought bitterly. No. I will not think about that. Focus on Tony. He seems nice enough. If a bit proud of himself.  
  
"So Tony," Steve began hesitantly, "come here with anyone?"  
  
—————————————————————————————————————————————-  
  
"Me, myself and I, my good friend. Wine?" Tony held up the bottle for Steve’s inspection.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Wonderful." Tony began to pour. Oh yes, this day was definitely getting better. "You with anyone? Or are you here to hit on the bridesmaids?"  
  
"Err…i’m alone. Oh and…grooms _men_ are more my area.” Bingo.  
  
"Don’t worry, as your probably know, I fully agree with you on that one. Something we have in common." Steve raised an eyebrow at that one.  
  
Well done Tony. That was as subtle as a punch in the face.  
  
To his relief, Steve grinned afterwards. “Yes,” he replied, “That we do.” He took a sip of his wine.  
Why was _that ___a turn on?  
  
Tony took the opportunity to glance out the window of the hall. It going to get dark soon. At the far end of the grounds, he spotted a gazebo.  
  
 _Perfect. Alright, by the end of the night, Steve and I will be there. ___  
“So Steve, where are you from?”  
  
—————————————————————————————————————————————-  
  
An hour or so later, the couple thanked everyone for turning up and left the building to begin their honeymoon. Everyone else had started to pack up however both Steve and Tony still talking. They had become so wrapped up in their conversation, they were oblivious to the outside world. Tony’s stories had Steve in fits of laughter and Steve’s bravery in the army had Tony gripping the table in anticipation with every word Steve told.  
  
Eventually someone came over to remind them they had to leave now. A friend on Tony’s by the look of it. A “Bruce Banner”. He seemed nice enough.  
  
"Oh goodness look where the time went." Tony said with mock-astonishment. Banner rolled his eyes and grinned at Steve.  
"Don’t listen to him. He’s only a genius when he feels like it."  
  
"More than can be said about you" Tony retorted. They were obviously close. Steve gripped the table tighter. No he wasn’t jealous. He just-  
  
Okay shut it. Fine. He was.  
  
Faking offense Banner took his leave. Soon it was only Tony and Steve.  
  
Tony began speaking “Steve, would you accompany me on a walk around the garden. I’ve heard it is lovely this time of night.” —————————————————————————————————————————————-  
Steve grinned at this comment. Perfect.

"Alright. I don’t have to be anywhere anytime soon."

Even more perfect.

"I believe there is a gazebo lit with lights at the end of the garden. Want to see?"

A laugh, “Sure, sounds lovely” Steve answered.

Beyond even more perfect.

Tony had to admit though. He really liked this guy. He was funny, smart (not as smart as Tony, but then, who was?), brave, loyal, and had the best goddam ass he had even seen. I mean _woah._

—————————————————————————————————————————————  
A short walk later, they arrived at the gazebo. Tony gestured Steve to go first, coupled with a bowing of his head and a smile. Steve grinned happily.

Leaning against the side of the gazebo, Steve gazed up at the stars. I was a beautiful night.

Feeling a presence beside him, Steve turned his head to see Tony looking at him. Suddenly shy, Steve looked down, only to have his face brought upwards again by Tony, gently cupping it with his hand.  
Tony’s other hand snaked into Steve’s gripping it firmly. As with faces moved closer, Steve’s free hand moved to Tony’s waist. Both their eyes fluttered closed as their lips met.

The kiss was firm but gently, and goddamn amazing. _God_ this guy knew what he was doing. Steve pulled their bodies closer together as they deepened the kiss. Steve felt Tony run his tongue along Steve’s bottom lip, drawing a moan from the soldier. He parted his lips slightly, which Tony took full advantage of. Sliding his tongue into Steve’s mouth explored beautifully. Steve grinded against Tony pulling a deep moan from Tony’s mouth.

Soon afterwards, the parted gasping for breath. Their foreheads were touching as they leaned towards each other.

After recovering, Steve grinned and said,

"My place is just a few minutes away."

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr here: http://doctorsdemons.tumblr.com/post/94374462672/superhusbands-22


End file.
